Ogris
El Ogris es un Grineer desbloqueable lanzador de cohetes a través Chem Lab Investigación en el Dojo . Si bien lento para cargar, se dispara un cohete que puede ofrecer un alto daño explosión en un área pequeña, pero también puede dañar el reproductor si no son cuidadosos. Una versión más lento proyectil de este es utilizado por el Bombardero , aunque la capacidad de toma de referencia no está presente en la versión ClanTech. This weapon can be sold for 7.500 . Características This weapon deals damage. Ventajas: *Very high AoE Damage. **6m AoE dealing 600 damage. **Both radius and damage can be increased with mods. *Can be fired while sprinting. *Alta probabilidad de estado. *Effective at killing enemies behind cover. *Baja cadencia de fuego tends to make recoil irrelevant. *Can be modded with daño elemental to greatly increase effectiveness, debuffing enemies in the rare event that it doesn't kill them outright. See 'General Strategy. *Can use the Ogris-exclusive Napalm de Avizores Nocturnos mod. *Can use the launcher-exclusive Tormenta de fuego and Explosión adhesiva mods. Desventajas: *Deals a third of its total damage (including elemental damage and effects if they proc) to the user if the rocket detonates too close, making the Ogris very dangerous and ill-suited for close range combat. **Can explode on teammates, which can cause lethal self-damage. *Clumsy against large crowds of fast-moving enemies such as the Infested. **Has to be charged before it can fire. * damage is less efficient against armadura de ferrita. *Enemies can destroy the rockets with gunfire, including enemy AoE explosions. *Rockets need time to reach their targets. *Optimal use relies heavily on proper positioning. *Enemy bodies will block AoE damage from hitting enemies behind. *Draws ammo from the Sniper ammo pool. *Second lowest max ammo of all primary weapons. **Tied with Penta. *Baja probabilidad crítica. *UI adds both rocket and explosion damage together, meaning actual damage is 66% of what is listed, for the explosion. *Sluggish reload speed. Notas *The Ogris fires a rocket that deals 100 blast damage, and creates an AoE with a 6m radius that deals 600 blast damage. The game's UI will add both of these numbers together to create 700, which is misleading. **The 100 damage of the rocket can only hit one target, and is not combined with the shot if it hits an object instead of an enemy (much like a Tonkor that is left to explode without hitting an enemy, you lose the direct impact damage). *The actual damage of the explosion is 599, shown when hitting a Cargador which has no weakness or bonus to blast, and whose head cannot be hit by the explosion. Estrategia general The Ogris is slow but very powerful. However, using the Ogris well requires proper positioning and timing, especially against faster enemies such as Corpus Prod Crewmen, Grineer Butchers, or Infested foes. As such, it is a good idea to pair the Ogris with a powerful sidearm and/or melee weapon. In addition, the Ogris is crippled by its charge time; getting a Gatillo veloz mod is recommended, as this will reduce the time it takes to charge a shot. In addition to other damage mods, it is recommended to plan mods out depending on the faction the player is planning to fight - damage for the Grineer, damage for the Corpus, and damage for Infested/Corrupted. This will cause the Ogris to debuff enemies in the rare circumstance that it does not kill them outright. However, with this greatly increased damage comes greatly increased risk to the user. Players should be extremely careful about where they fire the rocket, or they can easily kill themselves with their own gun. Because of this, it is recommended to find a good spot, preferably high up with a view of the map, from which to rain death on foes from above. This makes it very effective against infestados while doing this tactic. Curiosidades *The Ogris received a visual remodel in , giving it a bulbous appearance in line with other Grineer weapons. Its new appearance shares several visible parts with the Torid, implying that the Torid is the Ogris with added infestados parts. *The Ogris' magazine is a drum that is loaded on top of the weapon. This drum spins when the Ogris is fired. *Update 18.4.10 removed one of the biggest issues with the Ogris, the "jam" experienced when not fully charging a shot. The Ogris will begin charging another shot immediately after partially charging and cancelling for any reason. Historial de actualizaciones *Aumento de la velocidad de carga de 0.8 a 0.3 segundos *Aumento de la tasa de calor *Reduced explosion radius and damage of Ogris in Conclave. *The Ogris has gone through a visual Upgrade *The Flight Speed of the projectile has been increased. *The Status Chance has been increased to 35%. *The charge time to fire the Ogris has been reduced. *The direct Impact damage of the projectile has been decreased to 100. *AoE damage has increased to 600. *AoE range has increased to 6 meters. *Mastery Rank requirement has increased to 8. *Fixed unintentional DoT from Explosión adhesiva on the Ogris. *Fixed Explosión adhesiva causing the Ogris projectile sound to not play. *Increased ammo pool of Ogris in Conclave. *Fixed enemies and allies floating upwards when hit by an Ogris with Explosión adhesiva. *Ogris damage and projectile speed increased in Conclave. *Improved the FX of the Ogris Napalm Nightwatch mod. *Fixed other players getting damaged by projectiles (i.e Ogris) after Mirages Hall of Mirrors expires. *The Ogris can now be used in Conclave. *Updated Ogris visual impact and muzzle flash FX. *Fixed an extended delay that occurs with the Ogris when attempting to fire the weapon after cancelling a charged shot. *Fixed an issue enabling players to mantle recently fired Ogris rockets. *Fixed a bug where the Explosión adhesiva mod would cause Ogris missiles to pass through enemies, doors, loot-crates etc. *Nightwatch skin added. *Fixed the Ogris rockets not exploding properly when used with the Explosión adhesiva Mod. *Adjusted the range and impact of explosions caused by the Ogris rockets. *Fixed Cadencia de fuego Mods not allowing charge weapons like the Ogris to fire. *Fixed Ogris charging effects and firing animation not displaying properly. *Fixed missing explosion effect from Ogris. * Fixes reported cases of clients not being able to damage enemies caught in Vortex when using the Ogris. *Ammo capacity reduced from 540 to 20. *Fixed issue with Ogris rockets that killed Infested Runners having their damage be used on the pod as well as part of the Runner?s explosion. *Performance Improvements for Mirage + Hall of Mirrors and Ogris. *Fixed Multishot Mods causing Ogris rockets to fly through enemies and walls dealing no damage. *Fixed Ogris rounds not passing through Volts Electric Shield correctly. *Fixed radial damage being broken for clients (Nova's Molecular Prime, Ogris, etc). *Fixed elemental damage upgrade mods not applying to the splash & embed damage from projectiles. *Fixed Arsenal stats for Ogris due to projectiles having complex damage. *Ogris charge FX revised, toned down. *Toned down Ogris charge effect. *Fixed Ogris charge sound effect playing randomly when it wasn't being charged. *Added custom reload animations for the Ogris. *Fix for killing blows with Ogris or Torid affecting resource drops for client. *Updated charged sounds. * Added visual indicator to Ogris when they are ready to fire * Fix for Ogris and Multishot damaging player. *Introducido. }} Véase también * Bombardero, the Grineer heavy unit that uses the modified AT Ogris. * Verdugo Gorth, an Verdugo who uses a modified AT Ogris. * Bombardero avizor nocturno, a member of the Nightwatch Corps who uses an AT Ogris. * Napalm de Avizores Nocturnos, the Ogris exclusive PvE mod. * Angstrum, a pistol that also fires rockets. * Torid, the infestación hybrid version. en:Ogris